


Next stop!

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, Jealousy, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: You met a new skeleton every day at your bus stop, talking to them about their problems and giving them advice.Each day they would board the bus and you'd never see them again.One day they stopped turning up.Then they would never leave you alone.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	1. do

**Author's Note:**

> Already working on the second chapter, I’ll be able to update everyday if my schedule is clear so hopefully you guys stick around, I would love to know how you guys feel about this so please feel free to comment anything

It was so damn cold.

You hated going home at night, but with the university having night classes what could you do.

_Not go?_

Do you look like you can afford that?

Grumbling to yourself you shifted on the wooden bench, trying to get comfortable.

You were late for the bus so you might as well.

Taking out your phone, you try to turn it on by pressing the screen.

It wasn't working.

You start to press it harder and faster.

"i dont think that'll work with gloves."

You froze

Without looking at the person you chuckled and put the phone away.

You start to turn your head towards the voice fixing your eyes on them properly while on your last word.

"Haha yeah, I guess-"

**A skeleton**

_Monsters had resurfaced two years ago, a human by the name of frisk accompanying them going as their ambassador. Despite their efforts of trying to convince the humans they weren't dangerous, it was no use._

_Monsters were always believed to be fiction, just a fairytale._

_At first, all the monsters were locked up. all the presidents and governments coming together to have a meeting as well as frisk._

_Because the monsters were following orders and behaving in a peaceful matter, they had agreed to let the monsters stay in an area just for them._

_But only if they followed the four major laws tied to their species._

_1.No magic will be used anywhere or anytime._

_2.No human soul absorption._

_3.No human-monster bonding_

_4.Stay in your designated region_

_if any of these three laws were broken the monster would be taken to have their determination extracted and terminated._

_Law 4 was only lifted three months ago._

_This was your first time seeing a skeleton._

"cmon i could be your great-grandma or something, no _cold_ welcome?''

"She was cremated."

you both went quiet.

You took this time to properly look at him.

He was wearing an old blue hoody, the smudges of something dark scattered across the sleeves and throughout the hoody giving it away.

_You weren't going to move your eyes down his body._

You think he was wearing black shor-

"you humans are just so friendly yknow."

You looked into his. eyelights?"

"What?"

''yknow lady it isnt nice to stare.

You were just confused now.

"I wasn't staring?"

He looked at you confused, mimicking your expression.

He looked at the empty seat next to you and sat down, his eyes facing something in the distance.

_Im going to fucking die._

You faced away from him and looked forward as well, placing your hands on your lap.

"do you have any siblings.''

You continued looking forward

"Yeah, got a little brother."

_Nice going, now he knows how to get you._

_Stop it, your being rude._

"really?"

His head snapped towards you, his voice seemed to pick up, like he was excited?

You turned your head towards him and nodded.

_Hey he was kinda cute_

~~**_what._ ** ~~

"do you and him uh, get into arguments."

He got into a more relaxed posture, his skeletal hand scratching? the back of his skull.

_He wants advise._

You laughed slightly, playing with your hands.

"Of course, me and my little bro are super close but we have arguments, sometimes over stupid things sometimes serious."

''but you two work it out right?"

_He seemed so concerned_

"Always. I never like to leave our conversations on an argument, like what if something happened to one of us and that was our last memory."

He chuckled deeply. nodding to himself.

"yeah, your right. i gotta go make things right with paps."

_You didn't know who paps was but he seemed cool._

Conveniently the bus had shown up, only it wasn't your number.

The skeleton stood up, patting himself down.

''thanks lady, you really gave me a _hand"_

you smiled at him

"Anytime."

He made his way onto the bus, its doors closing and taking off into the darkness

The smile faded off your lips

_What the fuck was that?_

_You don't fix problems with your brother he's a little shit?_

_Why did you lie to him?_

You shook your head to get the frustration out

_It's okay you'll never see him again, it doesn't matter._

But you did say anytime


	2. Re

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't ever show your face up at that store again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate shopping.

_you could still smell his scent_

_*_

* * *

You never got that skeleton's name or even his pronouns, you hoped you were getting them right. They did have a very deep voice.

As you boarded your bus that night you met him, you wondered more about him. where he suddenly came from, why he decided to confide in a stranger and ask for help.   
  
_why you decided to be nice and give advice you didn’t even follow_

Maybe you felt bad 

or maybe you were ~~**_scared_**~~

It didn’t matter anymore, you wouldn’t see him again.

Even now you go back on those thoughts, but there is no time for that.   
  
it is time for maximum concentration, something that has become apart of human nature, a tradition that has been passed on for centuries.

late night shopping!

_on a 80 dollar budget._

_hurray!_

* * *

You push your cart aimlessly, skimming past the isles to try and distract yourself from impulse buying. It wasn’t like you had the money for that anyway.

sighing to yourself, you push the cart into the condiment aisle, you needed something for those 50 cent hotdogs.

Your eyes skim the brands as you slowly stroll through, your cart suddenly stopping, slightly scaring you.

you looked forward but saw no one

_did you hit a fucking kid_

_I’m sorry **Karen**_

you stood on your toes, veering over the cart to see who or what you hit.

It was another skeleton. Or maybe the same, he was wearing a black fluffy jacket and a red turtle neck. You could see his golden tooth from where you were looking.

_real gold_

_not the same skeleton_

He was squatting down to look at the Mustard brands.

he stared at you.

you stared at him.

you smiled at him.

he stared at you.

You return to your normal height, pulling the cart back and turning around. 

You slowly started to move away from him.

”hey.”

you were sure he was calling out for you, you stopped your movements

his voice sounded so deep, so rough, so.

_Not going to put up with this today_

You pushed the cart faster.

”hey!” 

_Not today, not today please just let me shop._

Your thoughts rushed through your head as you ran to the closest empty checkout, the cashier popping the gum she had blown up.

She was blonde and had bright pink lipstick.

A _Teenager_

_The slowest moodiest employees._

You gave her a nervous smile and tried your best to get all your products onto the conveyor

"Do you have any reasuable bags, ma'am."

You continued loading your items, chuckling to yourself dryly.

_Where is he?_

"Haha, not today!"

You could feel that little shits eye roll.

The items were done and you quickly pushed the cart to the side, going over to the already half bagged items.

She was scanning the items so slow.

Why was she scanning the items _slowly._

"hey sugar.''

_Oh fuck no._

The skeleton you tried to run away from had one elbow rested on the cashier's counter supporting his jaw bone, his free phalanges grasping a bottle of mustard.

_no. no no no no no_

"Oh Red!, you know im on a shift, you silly goose~"

She placed your unscanned item down, fully focusing her attention on him.

"well i couldnt leave such a damsel all on her lonesome~"

He purred the words, you could see her melt.

Honestly, if you had asked yourself if you would ever steal you would have been completely offended.

but back then didn't have magical skeletons.

You snatched the unbagged item and threw it in one of the bags, picking them up and running for it. 

"Hey, what the _hell?-_ sans where are you going?"

The sound of stolen goods rang through the store, the sound making your adrenaline pick up.

_just run just run just run just run run run run_

" **get your fuckin' ass back here"**

His voice vibrated behind you.

_**RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN** _

You were finally outside, without thinking you ran down to your bus stop, taking turns to throw the skeleton off.

The street lights flickered on, startling you and causing you to finally slow down.

_You haven't ran that fast since your dog bolted out the front door._

You took deep breathes and squatted down to try and regain your breath.

_Where are these skeletons coming from_

_Was that his brother?_

_Why was he trying to talk to me._

_Wait._

You stood back up, thinking deeply about the situation that played out.

_He didn't attack you, or anything._

_Wait you were the one that almost ran him over with a shopping cart._

_was he just asking for an apology?_

_You ran away and stole groceries because he was a skeleton and said._

_"hey."_

you hated your life.

sighing, you walked the remainder to your bus stop slowly, slumping down onto the bench when you got there.

You let go of the grocery bags, the weight being lifted off your fingertips.

_Why were you so stupid._

You placed your face into your palms, trying to clear your head.

_you stole groceries, you're a criminal._

_What have you become?_

_He wasnt eve-_

_**"MOVE OVER."** _

_god no._

You tore your face away from your palms, looking over.

You came face to face with a chest, you slowly look up.

_God no._

_No NO NO_

His red eye lights stared deep into your soul, everything about his facial structure was _Sharp._

_Apart from his fluffy red scarf._

You looked back down, grabbing your items and scooting over.

_Why was he so tall._

_Why was he another skeleton._

you felt the seat move slightly.

_His style reminds you of something._

" _ **WHERE IS THIS IDIOT."**_

_Why is he talking to himself._

_He_ looked _so edgy._

_edgy._

" _ **YOU CANNOT RELY ON SUCH AN IDIOT TO DO A SIMPLE TASK, UNBELIEVABLE YOU WOULD THINK DOG TRAINING LESSONS WOULD SURELY WORK."**_

_why is he so FUCKING LOUD_

" ** _HUMAN."_**

_you just wanted to go home._

_With your stolen groceries._

You looked over to him, lifting your head to look up at him.

"uh-yes?"

He was just staring at you.

You wanted to look away.

" _ **DO YOU HAVE A COMPANION."**_

"like a dog?"

_**"no like a squirrel. YES A DOG"** _

You wanted to cry

"haha yep, I have a husky, his names Titan"

" _ **AN ACTIVE STUBBORN DOG BREED INDEED, SAY HUMAN DO YOU KNOW ANY WORTHY DOG TRAINERS?"**_

 _ **"**_ um, I mean I trained my own dog s-"

**_"SO BE IT, AS LONG AS IT GETS THE JOB DONE"_ **

_What?_

He stood up, you followed suit. you could not sit down and stare up at him. 

Your neck would _snap._

He looked at you with disgust and confusion, reaching into a pocket to pull out a card.

He held it out for you.

It was just blank.

"Uh."

_**"DETAILS."** _

"The cards bl-"

_**"YOUR DETAILS."** _

He spat the words out.

You were going to cry.

You took the card quickly, staring at it.

You had no pen.

He scowled and pulled one out for you.

_**"THESE HUMANS."** _

The pen felt illegal to grab, it had real gold streaks and a wooden base.

You grabbed it anyways.

Wait what did he want again.

Oh.

"Oh uh, I don't train other people's dogs."

He just stared at you.

"Uh."

You looked down at the blank card.

_**"D E T A I L S N O W"** _

he had bent down to your level invading your personal space.

You wrote down your details, quickly handing back the fancy pen and now filled out card.

He pocketed the pen and inspected the card, squinting? at the writing.

" _ **DISGUSTING."**_

The flashing lights of the bus drew both of your attention to it.

Not your number.

The skeleton turned around with the card still in his hand and boarded the bus, cussing words you swear weren't even real.

You watched as the busses door closed, its engine roaring to life and taking off.

_That was your real adress._

_you gave him your real address_

_he looked like the skeleton from the shops._

_they are._

_they're related arent they._

_you started to cry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WaAa Second chapter, ive already started chapter three, if you enjoyed this or have any questions please feel free to comment <3


End file.
